


Drug

by AHS



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-13
Updated: 2007-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words... 2nd person fucked up post-bashing Brian... a dream, of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drug

You’ve tried almost every drug. None of them seeming to work for long.

This one is different. This pill in your hand has the power to erase it. Every one of your screams. Every drop of his blood. The split second that nearly killed him. The millions since that are slowly killing you, still.

You raise it to your mouth, but… he appears. Telling you sadly, simply.

“Not just the bad, Brian. You have to forget everything. Forget me.”

You choke at his beauty, knowing… you can’t. Pill drops away. He disappears again.

But you remember the high of him.  



End file.
